The Finest
by Not Pennys Boat
Summary: After a gig, it's time to wind down for Charlie and Liam Pace, the heart behind DriveShaft. Liam's addiction is only fueled when Charlie tries to ground him breaking the news Karen is pregnant. PLEASE review.


The Finest.

_**Hey guys! **_

_**This is a role play I did with my friends so sorry if it's a tad jumpy! I figured I'd share it with you guys until I get my proper fics completed. **_

The speakers vibrating was enough to make him hard. He got high off of his music, it also helped that Liam had just snorted a line of Heroin between songs. It made him feel warm as it began to wash over his stomach, then up to his chest, sitting at his neck, the warmth spread, his fingers began to feel tingly as he yelled out to the crowd. Their hoots and hollers echoed in the back of his mind. He felt as if he was perched a top a fluffy cloud. With a wide smile, he looked over at Charlie, a euriphic glint in his eye. DriveShaft was at it's peak , the brothers and their band were on top of the world. Nothing would stop them. Nothing could stop them.

Liam gave an over dramatic bow as he exited stage right, the crowd cheering after them as they left. No doubt a bunch of young birds were back in their dressing rooms, stoned out of their minds. "Another amazing show, baby brother!" Liam said excitedly, as the fuzzy feeling pulsed through him. Drugs… He'd never give them up. Pushing through to his dressed room Liam bee lined straight for the vanity, he wanted more…He wanted to feel it all again. Anxiously, he sat down and got right to it, his nose went directly down to the line as he held his one nostril in so he could get maximum suction.

The feeling washed over him again, feeling as he'd just busted a load. The exact same feeling of an orgasm washed over him, but it would stay for much longer, warmth yet again washed over him as he felt the pleasing sensation in his stomach creeping up and working it's way through out his body. "Woo!" He said excitedly shaking his head and standing up. "Want a line, Baby brother?"

He had tried to stop.

A half a day without Heroin and already Charlie's hands were shaking. He could hardly play his bass during the set, but the crowd didn't seem to mind much. As Charlie weaved through the crowd to get back to his room, Charlie blinked giving nervous smiles before he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

He entered just in time to hear Liam's violent sniffing, and watch his head shoot up, eyes closed in pleasure.

He wanted to tell his big brother that no, he didn't want any. He didn't need it because he was stronger than that and he could get by without it. But as he saw the line on the table by the mirror, he rushed over to it, hands shaking as he picked up the straw. "Give us a hit, Liam." he said, his voice rough and needing. His fingers shook so much that he couldn't even hold onto the straw. "Fuck. SHIT." his other hand shot out, shoving the empty beer bottles to the floor in anger. He bent down, pressing one nostril down and sucked, feeling the drugs speed up through his nose and into his blood stream.

He groaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he leaned back against the mirror. "_Fuuuuuuck._" he groaned lowly, slamming his hand against the mirror. He could feel the drugs take effect, spreading to every inch of him. The drugs were better than anything, better than alcohol and better than sex.

"Oh, _christ_." he sighed out, feeling his entire body go limp as he slipped down to the floor.

The drug only took minutes to take effect, and he sighed out, his head lulling to the side for a moment before he looked at Liam through the drug filled haze. "Good show, big brother."

Liam closed his eyes as Charlie sat down to take a hit, the pleasure that washed over him was incredibly intense as he stood there, the couch wasn't far, but he didn't know if he could get there yet. Liam couldn't decide if he liked drugs or sex better. This just… It gave him all the feelings of sex, plus the added bonus for hours on end. Sex… He blew his load, laid there for five minutes and it was gone. "_Fuckkkk, Brother, this is the life._" He said to Charlie in almost a moan as the feeling pulsated through him again.

It was easy to ignore Charlie's frustration when he was like this, it'd be only a few seconds before he got his fix and was just as happy. Liam slowly opened his eyes in time to watch Charlie slide down to the floor in pleasure. "What'd you say we go shag those three birds in your dressing room?" He craved for more… More of that feeling… "Ah fuck it." He said, a spacy expression on his face as he stumbled to his chair once again, falling into it with such force that he almost tipped it over.

Liam's fingers traveled to the straw as he sat there. Did he want another hit? Or did he just want to go fuck? _Oh Christ._ Charlie's words sent chills running up his spine. The Heroin , even after just seconds attacked his body. Liam grinned as he watched him in the mirror. They had it all. "Amazing show." He said simply holding the straw up, holding of the temptation of another hit.

Charlie slid down to lay down on the floor, closing his eyes as a slow sigh escaped his lips. He felt as if he was floating on a thousand clouds, and a slow smile spread on his face, until a seemingly loud buzzing made him frown. He turned his head slowly to see the phone that was on the floor, buzzing away. Liam's phone was ringing. "Hey." he said, and reached over, looking at the LCD screen.

KAREN.

As Liam fiddled with the straw, Charlie moved, flipping the phone open. "Hullo lovely!" Charlie tried to make his voice sound as not high as he possibly could. Charlie knew Liam hadn't been calling Karen back for whatever reason, however, Charlie had remembered that Karen had called twice before the gig and twice afterward.

"Liam? Oh, he's uh," Charlie started, glancing at Liam. "He's in the loo, love. And besides, he's really horse from--" Charlie frowned sharply. "Karen, what's--" Charlie frowned deeper and pulled the phone away from his ear.

It wasn't like Charlie was her boyfriend or anything, but the simple fact that a tearful Karen had told him that she was pregnant and hung up...it shocked the high right out of Charlie. "Liam, she's--"

"LIAM! CHARLIE!"

Charlie frowned as he saw two very drunk woman standing at the entrence to Charlie's dressing room, clad in not very much more than their bras, panties, and their flirtatious smiles.

"Piss off!"

"But you told us to--"

"PISS. THE BLOODY HELL. OFF." Charlie said loudly, and looked at Liam, slightly shocked. "Liam, mate..." How would Liam take Karen being pregnant? "Put the drugs down, I gotta tell y'somethin'."

Liam ignored Charlie as he picked up the phone. He was high, it was the last thing of importance right now. As he looked into the mirror he grinned to his reflection, amused that it grinned back, his eyes glazed over. It was a shock that he didn't start laughing at his reflection, but the urges were there. Liam lazily glanced over at Charlie was he began speaking to some one. It was Karen most likely. It was always Karen. She always wanted to know what he was doing. She was so afraid that he was with other girls, or getting high. It wasn't her business.

The thoughts only lead him to grasp the straw more as he winked at his mirrored self. What the mirror couldn't show him though was what the drugs were doing to him, and how much they were going to fuck up his life. It'd almost be unfixable. He heard his name in conversation, but he didn't care. Slowly the end of the straw found the beginning of the line, he was careful not to disturb in, not until he was ready to snort it.

A look of ecstasy crossed his face right before he leaned down to snort it, with a quick inhale, he felt it enter his system, only to give him another feeling of pleasure pulse through him. Tossing the straw down he leaned back quickly in the chair. _Fucccck!_ He smiled feeling the adrenaline rush through him. He never wanted this feeling to end. This is how he wanted to be, and how he wanted to die. There wasn't a better feeling then this.

_Liam! Charlie!_ His eyes opened lazily as he spun around in the chair to see two very scantily clad women at the door. "Lovess!" Liam replied before Charlie had sent them off. "Come give 'us a kiss." He smirked standing up, unsure if he'd be able to walk to them. Oh well, the floor was a great place to fuck too. _Piss off!_ Almost instantly his gaze snapped to Charlie.

"Baby brother, what are you doing?!" His tone was a mixture of slight anger and confusion maybe even a little shock. "He's kidding loves, come on in." Liam walked over to them, wrapping his arms around them both, "Jus a little moody I guess." Grinning his lips found the blonde's his arm dropping from the other girl. She could be Charlie's. "It can wait, baby brother." Liam forced out, his head turning lazily around to look at Charlie. As he turned back around the blonde was already undoing his pants. "Yer a quick little one, aincha love?" Liam ignored Charlie as he picked up the phone. He was high, it was the last thing of importance right now. As he looked into the mirror he grinned to his reflection, amused that it grinned back, his eyes glazed over. It was a shock that he didn't start laughing at his reflection, but the urges were there. Liam lazily glanced over at Charlie was he began speaking to some one. It was Karen most likely. It was always Karen. She always wanted to know what he was doing. She was so afraid that he was with other girls, or getting high. It wasn't her business.

The thoughts only lead him to grasp the straw more as he winked at his mirrored self. What the mirror couldn't show him though was what the drugs were doing to him, and how much they were going to fuck up his life. It'd almost be unfixable. He heard his name in conversation, but he didn't care. Slowly the end of the straw found the beginning of the line, he was careful not to disturb in, not until he was ready to snort it.

A look of ecstasy crossed his face right before he leaned down to snort it, with a quick inhale, he felt it enter his system, only to give him another feeling of pleasure pulse through him. Tossing the straw down he leaned back quickly in the chair. _Fucccck!_ He smiled feeling the adrenaline rush through him. He never wanted this feeling to end. This is how he wanted to be, and how he wanted to die. There wasn't a better feeling then this.

_Liam! Charlie!_ His eyes opened lazily as he spun around in the chair to see two very scantily clad women at the door. "Lovess!" Liam replied before Charlie had sent them off. "Come give 'us a kiss." He smirked standing up, unsure if he'd be able to walk to them. Oh well, the floor was a great place to fuck too. _Piss off!_ Almost instantly his gaze snapped to Charlie.

"Baby brother, what are you doing?!" His tone was a mixture of slight anger and confusion maybe even a little shock. "He's kidding loves, come on in." Liam walked over to them, wrapping his arms around them both, "Jus a little moody I guess." Grinning his lips found the blonde's his arm dropping from the other girl. She could be Charlie's. "It can wait, baby brother." Liam forced out, his head turning lazily around to look at Charlie. As he turned back around the blonde was already undoing his pants. "Yer a quick little one, aincha love?"

As Liam asked when he was doing, Charlie barely had time to answer before Liam was standing and hugging the two almost naked women. He let out a sigh, and stood up, a little too quickly. The world spun, and he reached out, grabbing onto the chair with a frown. The blonde woman came over, pressing her lips against his and nearly shoving her tongue down his throat drunkenly. For a moment, Charlie pressed his hand roughly against the woman's hair, before pulling away. "No. No--" Charlie stumbled again, pushing the blonde woman towards the door. "Out." he told her, and looked over to the other woman and Liam, who were both ignoring him. Charlie moved, nearly tripping over a bottle before he kicked it to the side, and grabbed the woman's hand from his brother's belt. "Blow him later. OUT."

With cries of protest, the two girls finally left, and Charlie shut the door behind him. "Liam," he started, however, he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to say what he wanted to say. So, he took in a breath and then let it out in a harsh sigh.

"Liam, she's pregnant."

Liam's lips found themselves pressed against the girls collar bone, the scent of her perfume infesting his nose, spreading through his body. It seemed so intensified, no doubt because of the heroin he'd just snorted. As her hands traveled his body, he groaned in pleasure, his hands padding all over her body while his lips traveled. It was all whizzing by, the girl herself was a blur. _Out._ What was wrong with Charlie! These ladies were _Theirs_.

When he felt a forceful tug on his belt he looked down to see Charlie's hand on it. Whoa… "Baby brother, what're you doing?" He asked almost alarmed , wondering how high Charlie actually was to be considering what he thought Charlie was doing. Then it all began to make sense as he shooed the girls out. _Liam, She's pregnant._ He snorted in laughter, sliding down the door. "That hot little tart, was not pregnant Charlie, you prat. If anything she was anorexic!" Lazily he shut his eyes, his head leaning back on the door. "Y'know, I don't get you some times, -but- I do know after that we're goin' ta need to find new ones." Liam opened his eyes, hands on the floor attempting to get up, however almost falling on his face as he did so.

If he could have forced his hand to move that quickly, Charlie would have reached and smacked Liam over the head. However, he merely glared at his older brother. "Not the bird, you moron." Charlie said, annoyed with Liam as he watched him slide down against the door.

"Not the bird, Liam, KAREN!" Charlie said with a frown. "Y'know, Karen. Your girlfriend? The one that you had BEFORE all of this shit? She called. She's crying and she's in the hospital. They said she's pregnant, mate." Charlie knew it was the drugs that was making Liam obvlivious to all of what Charlie was saying. "Jesus, man, do you hear a WORD I'm sayin'?!"

"We've gotta go to London. You've gotta go see her, talk to her. You're gonna have a kid, Liam!"

Liam cocked his head at Charlie, his eyes slowly opened as he examined his brother, the glare Charlie was currently giving him only reflecting off of his glazed over eyes. "Karen?" He asked, for a moment as if he'd forgotten who she was… Who she'd ever been. When Charlie continued, it was impossible to act like he hadn't understood what he'd said. "Karen?" Liam asked in disbelief that she'd be pregnant. "When did she call!? Why didn't you tell me earlier you sodder!" As the news sunk in, it had happened exactly like it would in a movie, as he looked on at Charlie, it seemed the background seem to melt and fade, leaving Charlie there telling him the news in slow mo. Heroin… Bad. The spacy look flooded his face, this was the end of his life. He didn't need a baby. He couldn't handle a baby.

Driveshaft was just getting huge… This would ruin it all. He was a junkie, he surely couldn't double as a father as well. _WORD I'm sayin'?_

Liam tried to get up, but only fell to Charlie's feet as he gripped onto the ankles of his pants. "Baby brother… I can't be a dad… I can't see her… No, this will go away… let's just have another line, shall we?" His tone was uncertain, and he was talking faster then usual. This could not be happening.. Maybe it all was just a bad trip. "I am a _kid_" Liam told Charlie, looking up at him with sorrowful glazed eyes. "I can't have one.." Releasing his pants Liam began to crawl over to the vanity where his lines of 'sanity' awaited.

"Liam!"

Charlie watched as Liam moved towards the vanity. "No. Don't." Charlie moved blocking the vanity from his brother's reach. "Liam...Liam, you're gonna have a kid! I'm gonna be an UNCLE, you sod! How can you not be ready for that?!"

The lines sitting on the table called him as well, and Charlie moved, grabbing Liam's shoulders. "Mate, you have to call her. You've gotta call her and talk to her."

A sigh escaped Charlie's lips as he watched his brother. "Why aren't you calling her back, man? She needs you. And--and fucking around with these chicks isn't going to get on her good side, man!"

"Baby brother… I can't!" Liam said, his voice shaky, oh how he wished this was a bad trip, however judging by Charlie's state, he wouldn't make this up, nor would he lie to him. The moment Charlie moved in front of him, Liam looked up, concern in his eyes, this could not happen. He could not have a kid. He wasn't even ready to settle down with Karen… This wasn't the life he wanted to lead. "LOOK AT ME!" He said trying to stand, "D'you think I'd make a good sodding father, brother?!"

Liam shook his head, "I _can't_ call her, I'm fucking high out of my mind!" his voice shook as he told Charlie this, wondering why he even cared so much. Continuing to shake his head, he hoped this would go away. This wasn't the life he wanted to lead. "Yah know why I'm not callin' her back, it'd just upset her more, and really what the fuck am I gonna say! Bloody hell, I'm not ready for this. Can't you fucking see this? A baby is jus' gonna mess things up!" Liam was hopeless as he scrambled to the chair and pulled himself up. "She'll never know." He said moving to look in the mirror, the lines in front of him.

As he looked at his face, he noticed it, not just glancing but REALLY took it all in. He didn't even have a bloody wrinkle! A pure sign he wasn't ready to be a dad…. Well, at least that's what he told himself. "I'm not ready, baby brother.. I can't do it. She'll call her mum or something." It was obvious his next move, and as he leaned down…It was a wonder if he'd OD.

Liam yelled, asking if he'd make a good father, and Charlie frowned. "Yes! YES, I think you would! If you lay off the sodding JUNK, yes!"

Charlie watched as Liam stumbled to the mirror, and he frowned. "Liam--Liam, she _loves_ you, man! You--You can just say you're tired from the show and she wont know the difference!" Charlie told his brother with a frown. "Look, Liam, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is God tellin' us that we need to stop this shit. I-I-I mean, this--you can't raise a child like this, Liam!"

He watched as Liam bent down, and he closed his eyes, pressing a hand up to the bridge of his nose. He could still taste the bitter taste of Heroin in the back of his throat, and he swallowed, grimacing slightly.

"Liam!" he said again, mostly because he wasn't sure what else to say to his brother. "Mate, you can't just leave her in the hospital alone, man. Just stop snorting or two seconds and just listen to me."

"No! No baby brother, I bloody well wouldn't!" Stop the junk? Did Charlie actually seriously consider that? Was he daffed? Bloody insane? These blokes were on top of the world. The 'junk' just added to the pleasure and why the fuck was he willing to take that away? As much as Liam loved Charlie, he suggested some pretty 'stupid' things some time, and he knew just as well as Liam did, stopping was impossible, and frankly, he didn't want to.

"Tired? And sodding high? She'll know." Not that he cared, as terrible as it was… Or as much as he felt for Karen, he couldn't stop what he was doing. The drugs stayed, and the sex with random girls stayed. Now a pregnant Karen? The thoughts made his head hurt as he sat there, world spinning and going in and out of focus. "No Charlie." Liam said shakily, "God's tellin' us nothing baby brother. I'm not raisin' any child!" He couldn't.

Liam's hands flung to his temples as a shooting pain darted across, his sight going completely white for a moment. What was happening? As the pleasure pulsed through him, there was something else in his body almost competing for his attention, praying for anything. With the palm of his hand Liam hit his forehead trying to make it go away. "_Fucccccck._" he groaned through gritted teeth, right before he lost balance and fell off the chair, sprawling on the floor beside him, the world getting fuzzier and fuzzier. Liam's eyes slowly closed not being able to handle the spinning sensation of the room, he felt like he was going to puke.

"I can't go to the hospital, I can't see her." His words slurred together, maybe , just maybe Liam Pace had had to much.

Charlie watched Liam, a heavy frown crossing his face. "Liam," he said, finding it the only word that he could say as he listened to Liam say that he couldn't have a child. He watched as his brother fell off the chair. He felt himself jerk down slightly, feeling his own world spin as he moved too quickly. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "C'mon, mate. You just--you just need to sleep." he told his brother, hearing his words slurred. It only made him frown deeper.

"C'mon, Liam," Charlie said, moving his hands under his brother's shoulders to push him up. "You'll sleep it off and tomarrow morning you'll be fine--and sober--and you'll change your mind. C'mon, get up." Charlie told his brother, lifting him up to sitting. "Cor blimey, you're fuckin' heavy, mate. C'mon, help me, you sod."


End file.
